


A Purrrfect Solution

by AzkadelliA



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amethyst Is A Good Teacher, Determined Peridot, F/F, Fluff, It was supposed to be one-shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Short & Sweet, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzkadelliA/pseuds/AzkadelliA
Summary: When Lapis was dragged down again, Peridot decided to ask for help. Turned out that Amethyst's methods are better than was expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Long time no see, huh?  
> (Hope you all are doing fine!)  
> I planned to write this story as a one-shot, but it turned out that it would be better to split it apart for at least 2 chapters. But don't worry, I'll do my best to finish the whole thing in short time. For now, enjoy the first part of the story! And feel free to comment below, all your remarks are very important to me!

It was a beautiful night, warm and peaceful. There were no clouds in the dark blue sky and stars shone like small fireflies. Simply perfect for stargazing and spending good time with a good friend. However, there was a problem. A big one, to be honest. The problem, which required to be solved as quickly as possible.  

The barn was startlingly silent. No TV, no sounds of enthusiastic theories, no sleepy snoring, nothing at all. It felt really strange for Peridot now, almost wrong. It shouldn't be like that. Specifically - Lapis shouldn't suffer like that. And oh, was she suffering. Despite her quiet and watery "I'm fine" green gem could see that something was bothering her again. However, she had no idea what was wrong and all her attempts to talk to Lazuli... did not ended really well. Probably she pushed too much - that morning blue gem simply summoned her wings and flew away, leaving startled Peri alone with her thoughts.

It was night already and still no sight of Lapis. Technician tried to find her during the day, but didn't success. So, she gave up (for now) and decided just to wait for her. Give her some space and time to calm down.

Peridot was sitting near the barn, with her back pressed against its wooden wall, stargazing alone. She had nothing better to do, so, why not? Maybe it would help to clear her thoughts and ease the tense a little. It was her fault after all. If she didn't push, Lapis wouldn't leave and this realization gnawed at her.

With heavy sigh technician closed her eyes. She had no idea for how long she stayed like this, but after some time she heard a familiar sound of flapping wings. In the next moment, Lapis Lazuli gently landed by her side.

"Lapis!"

Peridot immediately was on her feet, granting her friend worrying look. Blue gem, on her side, seemed rather surprised.

"Hey Peridot. Did I disturb you?"

Terraformer raised her eyes to the sky and then looked back at the barnmate. The green one just shook her head.

"No! Not at all. I..." with one more sigh Peri made eye contact with Lapis. "Actually, I was waiting for you. I am sorry, Lazuli. I had no right to force you to speak if you don't want to. It won't happen again."

At first, blue gem didn't react at all. She just stood there, staring at Peridot with the straight face. It was rather... uncomfortable, but technician didn't avert her eyes. Finally, she was granted a small nod.

"I appreciate that. I want to apologize to you too. Seems I made you worry, huh?"

NOW she was smiling. It was tired and somehow unsecure, but still better than nothing.

Peri decided that this whole situation wasn't that bad after all. With a smirk she nodded.

"I tried to found you, but failed. So, yes, you made me worry, but it's nothing. I am glad that you are safe and sound now."      

Lapis looked away bashfully and Peridot hurried off to change the subject.

"Are you tired? We can go inside and have some sleep if you would like to!"

A silent nod was her only answer.

After terraformer had occupied her favorite hammock, she realized that sleeping wasn't a bad idea at all. She had closed her eyes, ready to fell out from reality for several hours, when a new feeling reached her. Like if someone was gently swinging the hammock. It wasn't unpleasant, but still left Lapis surprised. After quick look her suspicions were justified - despite Peridot tried her best to pretend she was actually sleeping and was located rather away from Lapis, she noticed small movements of her fingers, regulating the hooks which were supporting the hammock. For a moment Lapis stayed unmoving, simply watching. Then she closed her eyes once more and settled back.

_... Thank you, Peridot._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware of headcanons!

It was early morning - the first sun rays were trying to awaken all living (and-not-so-living) beings. Peridot opened her eyes, feeling rejuvenated. Not that she needed sleep at all, but she had to admit that generally it felt nice. Even if otherwise it was absolutely useless.

After a quick glance to her side she realized that Lapis was still resting. At least her sleep was peaceful. She seemed relaxed, lying on her back and quietly snoring, which made Peridot smile. Trying to be as silent as possible, the green gem left the barn. There was a long day ahead and she had to think about it.

She had to help Lapis, that was clear. But what could she do? Trying to talk to her didn't help and Peridot wasn't ready to risk this plan again. She tried to distract her earlier, but it didn't help either.

The technician grunted thoughtfully and looked back towards the barn entrance. It seemed that she could do nothing alone in this situation. If it meant Lapis' well-being, she definitely could use some advice. And with that in mind Peridot headed to the Warp Pad.

 

"... What do you mean she is not here?"

Peridot shot Amethyst a look full of suspicion. The purple gem just shrugged, too busy with making a sandwich. (To be honest, it was more like "grab-everything-from-the-fridge-and-put-it-together").

"She decided to go with Steven, Connie, Greg and your little pumpkin to that... Wherever they were goin', I don't remember."

The technician grunted and began walking in circles in front of still imperturbable Amethyst. That definitely wasn't in her plans. Who else could she ask now? Steven is gone, their relationship with Pearl wasn't at the best level to share such an intimate thing with her and...

"Why did you need Garnet anyway?"

Well, that was unexpected. The purple gem had swallowed her meal in one swift motion and now was observing Peridot with stronger interest.

...That was unexpected, but not unwelcome.

"I... Need her advice," carefully admitted Peridot, finally stopping at the other side of the bar counter. Amethyst leaned on it, her interest just growing.

"About what?" But seeing that the green gem was still hesitant, she prodded. "Maybe I can help instead!"

"Maybe..." replied the technician thoughtfully.

Well, she didn't have any option left. Who knows when Garnet would be back. And they were friends with Amethyst, so probably she could trust her with this problem.

"I wanted to talk to her about Lapis. How to help her, to be more specific."

It seemed that even Amethyst, with all her insouciance, decided that it would be better to put all her jokes aside and take the whole thing seriously.

"So, she's back to that grumpy mode again, huh?"

Peridot just nodded silently and sighed.

"Did you try to turn her attention to anything else?"

"Yes. It didn't help."

"Something different than Camp Pining Hearts. No offence, but I think that you've crossed the line with your obsession."

Peridot just grumbled in response, but did not argue.

"Yes. I tried to encourage her gardening skills, suggested to build more mip-morps... It didn't help though."

"Hm... Did you talk to her?"

"I tried to, but it ended even worse. She simply left for the whole day and came back at night."

Amethyst sighed and gave her friend an understanding smile. "She's not easy on ya, is she?"

The green gem just shrugged at this statement, neither agreeing nor denying it. "It's just the way she is."

The room was filled with silence then. Amethyst seemed to be deep in thought and Peridot was patiently waiting. She glanced over the room and suddenly one particular gem on the door caught her eye.

"... Amethyst, what do you do when Pearl is sad?"

Well, Lapis and Pearl shared some similarities... At least in Peridot's eyes. Maybe she was wrong, but why not to try?

"Mm?" This sudden question surprised the purple gem, but she recovered quickly. "Oh, if previous plans failed, I just turn into a cat. You know, an especially fluffy one. She likes it, even if she never admits it. We cuddle for a while and she seems less tense after that."

Ame shrugged. "Don't think it would help you, though."

She didn't have a chance to finish her thought.

"But Lapis likes playing with Veggie Head!" blurted out Peridot, suddenly feeling offended by Amethyst's doubting Lazuli's moral state. "She can be sentimental too, you know!"

Amethyst just lifted her hands in a calming gesture, clearly surprised by this sudden outburst. "Wow, easy there, P-dot! I didn't mean that. I was just saying that your sweet pumpkin isn't there right now and you can't shape-shift."

That left Peri ashamed and with a quiet and mumbled "Sorry" she fell silent again. Not for long though.

"I've never tried shape-shifting before. Maybe I can do it after all?" She caught Amethyst's skeptical gaze and quickly continued. "Everyone thought that Peridots of my era have no powers. But look! I HAVE some power!"

The technician made a quick movement with her hand and a knife that was peacefully lying on the table just a moment ago was sent to the ceiling, where it remained stuck in a wooden beam. Not that any of the gems cared.

"...'kay," just shrugged Amethyst, averted her eyes from the ceiling and led her way to the door inside the Temple.

"C'mere. We'll need some space."


End file.
